Bitter Earth
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sometimes you have to make changes to get the things you want in life. Conversations between Booth and his friend Aldo.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me while listening to the song "This Bitter Earth". This is NOT a song fic.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the chapel, Booth leaned forward, his hands clasped before his face his eyes closed his body filled with tension. He'd been there for a few hours and still he couldn't find the answer he needed.

Father Aldo, leaving his office, noticed Booth sitting on the back pew of his small chapel and worried that his most vexing of parishioners was in trouble. Walking quietly over to where the young Master Sergeant sat, the priest slid onto the pew and sat a few feet from the despairing man. "Is there something I can help you with Booth?"

Shaking his head, Booth cleared his throat and mournfully replied, "Not really."

Afraid for his friend, Aldo placed his arm along the back of the pew and tried to assure him, "I know that last mission you were on was pretty rough. I know you had to do some things that you didn't want to do, but you did what you needed to do, what you had to do."

Sitting up, Booth stared at the altar at the front of the church, "Yeah, I get that. That guy was a murderer and I did what I had to do. . . . I have something else on my mind. I have a big decision to make and I don't know if I can do it."

Concerned, Aldo pressed him, "Do you need some help? Is it something I can help you with?"

Turning to stare at the chaplain, Booth grimly replied, "I don't know."

Sympathetic, Aldo tried again, "Why don't you tell me what decision you need to make and then I'll see if it's something that I can help you with, how about that?"

Bitterly, Booth explained his problem, "Rebecca had her baby. He's a boy. This should be the happiest time of my life. . . .Even though she broke up with me she says that I can still be part of my son's life. . . . My grandfather wants me to sue for partial custody but I can't risk it. . . . Look at what I do for a living, I kill people. The Army sends me out on secret missions and half the time I end up working with the CIA. Every time I go out there's a chance I might not come back. I can't be the father I want to be for my son and it just tears me up inside. I want to be someone my boy can count on to be there for him. I need to be that guy."

Running his hands through his hair, Booth exhaled slowly, "I have to make some changes in my life but I don't know if I can. It may be too late for me."

His concern growing, Aldo worried about the defeated tone of voice in the disturbed man, "It's never too late to change, Booth, believe me. What kind of changes do you want to make? Maybe you could change your MOS."

Rubbing his eyes, Booth lowered his hands and stared at the altar once more, "I've been offered a job with the FBI and I'm thinking about taking it. I love the Army, I really do; but, I need to think about my future. If I'm going to have a future with my son, I need to make some serious changes in my life. I don't want my son to grow up without a father. I can't do that to him. I need to be there for him and that means I need to leave the Rangers but . . . I'm worried that even if I do leave . . . if I make this change . . . I'm afraid that it still won't be good enough. I'm afraid I won't be good enough."

Moving his arm from the top of the pew, Aldo clasped his hands together and gently encouraged the young man, "You're an intelligent man, Booth. You couldn't do the things you do if you weren't. You're smart enough to see you need to make a change and I think you're on to something. The FBI could be your chance to make a clean start. I think you should take it."

His shoulders hunched, Booth turned his gaze towards his hands, "I wanted Rebecca to marry me but she said I'm too unstable. I asked her what she meant by that but she wouldn't explain. She just said that we missed our chance and she couldn't marry me . . . what if . . . what if I'm too damaged to ever find someone that will . . ."

"Love you?" Worried, Aldo shook his head, "Look, Booth, just because Rebecca turned you down doesn't mean you're going to go through life alone. She's not the only fish in the sea you know. You need to get back out there. There is someone out there for you. You just need to find her that's all."

Snorting, Booth turned to look at his confessor, "Yeah that should be easy. . . . I've been looking for a long time for someone that will accept me for what and who I am and so far I haven't found her. Maybe she doesn't exist."

Leaning over, Aldo patted Booth's shoulder, "She exists, you just need to be patient that's all. Make the change. Make it while you still can."

"If I leave, I'm going to miss you Father." Crossing his arms, Booth leaned back against the pew and stared at the cross on the wall behind the altar. "You've been a lot of help to me that's for sure. If I hadn't had you to listen to me . . . to really listen to me, I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Aldo remarked, "I'm glad I could help you. It's what I was here for . . . . um . . . if you decide to stay in the service, you're going to have to learn to do without my help. . . I'm leaving the priesthood."

Stunned, Booth turned to stare at his priest, "You're what?"

A half-smile on his face, Aldo informed him, "You aren't the only one who needs a change, Booth. I worry about my future too and I've decided that I can't be a priest anymore. It's complicated and I can't tell you why but it's something I've been thinking about for awhile. I've already petitioned Rome and I should be hearing back from them soon. I'm leaving the army too. I've had enough. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but . . . well, it looks like we're both making major changes in our lives."

Bewildered, Booth asked, "Can you do that? Just leave the priesthood? What about your connection to God? How . . ."

Shaking his head, Aldo interrupted his friend, "I can't talk about it, Booth, really. It's personal, but, yes all I need is permission from Rome."

Standing, Booth leaned over and offered his right hand. Shaking Aldo's hand, Booth remarked, "I hope you know what you're doing Father. Good luck."

Shaking Booth's hand, Aldo smiled, "You too Master Sergeant. I hope you find the peace you deserve and the love that you need."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A few years later, Booth walked into 'Paradise Lost' and lifted his hand in greeting, "Hey Father, I heard you'd moved into the District and I came by to see how you are."

His hands quickly rising, Aldo made a shushing movement, "Hey, hey, Booth, I'm not a priest anymore so let's stop the Father business, alright?"

Sitting at the bar, Booth pointed at the bottles lined up on the shelf and frowned, "Scotch if you don't mind."

Pouring a drink, Aldo handed him the glass and stared at the changed man before him, "How'd you find me?"

Amused, Booth drank his Scotch and smiled, "I'm FBI Father. We know everything."

Rolling his eyes, the bar owner poured the Agent another drink, "How've you been?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Not so good. My life has turned to shit, but then again maybe it's always been shit and I was just too stupid to see it."

Old concerns for his former parishioner rearing up, Aldo asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Staring at the Scotch in his glass, Booth responded, "Yeah, I guess that's why when I found out you were here I decided to look you up. I don't have a lot of friends and no one I can really talk to. Well, I do have one really good friend but she can't help me. . . . Would you like to hear my confession?"

Annoyed, Aldo tapped the bar, "I'm not a priest anymore. No, I don't want to hear your confession but I will talk to you as a friend."

A feeling of sadness overwhelming him, Booth rubbed his eyes, "I met a woman, Father and I knew from the minute I met her that I wanted her. . . . I screwed that up and it took me a year before she'd even speak to me again. We came to an understanding and she became my work partner and that's all. She's an anthropologist and the smartest person I've ever met. The way she thinks is really fascinating. She's got an eidetic memory so she can't really forget anything . . . and that's the problem for me . . . for us. She had a rough childhood and she doesn't trust love. She doesn't think it exists."

Trying to be consoling, Aldo patted his arm, "Just be patient, Booth. Maybe she'll change her mind."

Huffing, Booth shook his head, "I've known her for seven years and I've been her partner for about six. I tried to get her to give us a chance and she turned me down. . . . I gave up and I moved on, or I tried to."

Not liking what he was hearing, Aldo shook his head, "What did you do that for?"

Snorting, Booth placed his head on his hand and stared at the TV across the room, "Who the fuck knows? I'm stupid okay. She told me no and I know her so I thought that mean no forever. What was I suppose to do? I didn't think she'd change her mind about us so I just . . . anyway I went back in to active service for awhile and I served in Afghanistan . . ."

Shocked, Aldo interrupted Booth, "Are you kidding me? Why for God's sake?"

Sitting up straight, Booth pointed at his empty glass, "It's too hard to explain. I just did. Anyway I met someone over there and when I came back she followed me. I thought I loved her and I asked her to move in with me. . . I thought she loved me and long story short, I asked her to marry me."

Leery, Aldo asked, "And?"

"She turned me down of course." Somberly he replied, "No one gives a damn about me so why should Hannah have been any different? Well, anyway. . I almost screwed up my relationship with Bones too. I've really been batting a thousand lately."

Confused, Aldo refilled Booth's glass, "Bones? Who is Bones?"

Sipping his Scotch, Booth muttered, "She's my partner. Her name is Temperance but I call her Bones. She's a genius when it comes to bones. She can look at a bone and tell you if it belonged to a woman or a man, how old they were . . . stuff like that. I'm the only one that calls her Bones." A sad smile touching his lips, Booth placed his glass down, "She's my Bones. No matter what our relationship is going to be in the future, she's always going to be my Bones."

Cautiously, Aldo asked, "You said you almost screwed up your partnership?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Yeah, when Hannah turned me down, I took out some of my anger on Bones. It wasn't fair but at the time I didn't give a shit. Thankfully she forgave me and stood by me. She's a great friend. I've never had a friend like her. I guess she's my best friend and always will be."

"You still love her." Placing the bottle of Scotch on the shelf, Aldo leaned on the bar, "What are you going to do about it?"

Finishing his drink, Booth slid the empty glass towards Aldo, "Nothing. She told me not too long ago that she missed her chance and I think we both did. The problem is she still doesn't believe in love. I guess I'll always just be her friend. It's better than nothing and right now that's all I have, nothing."

Shaking his head, Aldo remarked, "Doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Ooooooooooooooo

A few short months later, Booth entered 'Paradise Lost', slapped the top of the bar and shouted, "Hey drinks on the house."

Amused, Aldo looked around and drily remarked, "Well considering you and I are the only ones here right now, that's mighty big of you."

Laughing, Booth sat down and pointed at the bottle of Gledfiddich, "The good stuff Father, not that cheap shit you normally sell me."

A twist in his lips, Aldo poured them both a drink, "Well, you're in a good mood. Win the Lottery?"

Knocking back his drink, Booth replied, "In a manner of speaking, yeah, I did. Bones and I are . . . well we're together. She's mine . . . I'm hers. We're finally together."

Sipping his drink, Aldo noticed the youthful exuberance in his friend, "I'm happy for you Booth. I told you a long time ago there was someone out there for you. All you had to do was find her."

Ecstatic, Booth smiled, "She found me, but who gives a damn. I'm never going back, Father. This is it. I have what I want and I'm never going back."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: MOS = Military Occupation Specialties

** "This Bitter Earth"**

This bitter earth

Well, what fruit it bears

What good is love

That no one shares

And if my life is like the dust  
Mmm, that hides the glow of a rose  
What good am I  
Heaven only knows

Lord, this bitter earth  
Yes, can be so cold  
Today you're young  
Too soon you're old

But while a voice within me cries  
I know heaven will answer my call  
And this bitter earth  
Ooh, may not be so bitter after all

But while a voice within me cries  
I know heaven will answer my call  
And this bitter earth  
Ooh, it may not be so bitter after all, ooh


	2. Chapter 2

JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett thought it might be a good idea to expand upon this story. (A challenge)

Thank you for reviewing my story. It seems a few of you were interested in my story and I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(The Mail in the Male)

"Father, I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." Leaning on his arms, Booth moved his gaze around the bar and frowned, "You don't seem to get a lot of customers in this place. Are you sure this is a wise investment?"

A damp towel in his hand, Aldo slapped it on the bar and started wiping it down, "For your information, most of my clientele come in here after five. Not everyone can just leave their jobs and go to a bar in the middle of the day. . . . And for God's sake, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Father. Get it into that thick skull of yours that I'm not a priest anymore."

Moving his hands quickly, Booth narrowly missed them getting run over by Aldo's cloth. "Alright, don't be so touchy. . . . You know, Bones hated it when I first started calling her Bones and now she loves it. . . . I knew you as a priest before I knew you as a bar owner. You may just have to get used to me calling you Father."

Exasperated, Aldo flung the wet towel over his shoulder and glared at the Agent, "This is a bar, do you want something to drink or not? If not then what the hell are you doing here?"

His hand darting out, Booth grabbed the damp towel and dropped it on the bar, "You're just getting wet."

Biting back a snippy remark, Aldo closed his eyes searching for patience and then calmly opened them, "What can I do for you Master Sergeant?"

Eyes narrowed, Booth scowled, "So it's okay to call me Master Sergeant but I can't call you Father? Who's living in the past Father?"

Leaning down, the bar owner grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler below the bar and plunked it on the bar top. Opening it, he handed it to Booth. "What can I do for you Special Agent Booth?"

Staring at the bottle, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, I guess, unless you'll take my confession."

"Don't you have a priest you can confess to?" Picking up the damp towel, he tossed it into the sink. "Go confess to him."

Disappointed, Booth took a sip of beer and placed the bottle back on the bar, "You know what my father's favorite quote from the bible was?" Sipping his beer, Booth lowered the bottle and started to peel the label from it in tiny strips. "He who withholds his rod hates his son, but he who loves him disciplines him diligently. . . . He'd beat the hell out of me when he was drunk and the next day, he'd tell me that shit as if it made what he did a virtue."

Confused and anxious as where this was going, Aldo replied, "Proverbs 13:24. I really hate how that's misinterpreted. It just means you need to train or discipline your kids. The rod is supposed to be metaphorical. . . . You're father beat you?"

Peeling a long strip from the label, Booth licked his lips, "There wasn't anything metaphorical about it."

"I'm sorry you went through that, Booth." Leaning against the bar, the former priest stared at his friend, "You aren't having any trouble at home are you? Usually violence runs in families. If you're . . ."

Appalled, Booth shook his head, "No, God no. . . . I would never hurt Bones. I'd die first. I love her, in fact, I love her more than my own life. She's important to me. I'd never hurt her." Snorting, Booth gave his friend a wry smile, "Besides, she's got some black belt in some kind of kung fu shit. She can take care of herself." Amused, Booth swallowed some of his beer. Chuckling, he lowered his bottle and informed his friend, "If she wanted to, she could probably beat the crap out of me or at least hurt me pretty badly. . . . No, we're fine. She's fine."

Relieved, Aldo cleared his throat, "You don't see your father do you? It might be wiser on your part if you just stayed away from him."

Sipping more beer, Booth finally placed the bottle on the bar, "He's dead. He died yesterday. . . My grandfather told me about it. Edwin's drinking finally caught up with him and he died of some liver thing."

Wary, Aldo finally responded, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that news. I'm sure you're relieved and maybe a little sad? He was your father."

Slapping the bar, Booth corrected his friend, "That man was not my father. My grandfather was my father. Pops rescued my brother and me from that worthless piece of shit when I was a kid and Pops raised us. Edwin Joseph Booth was just a sperm donor. He was never my father."

His hands held up in a defensive manner, Aldo frowned, "Okay . . . okay I get it. . . . Where's your mother? I mean . . . . well, why didn't your mother raise you? Did she stay with your father . . . Edwin . . . or did she die?"

Rubbing his eyebrow, Booth shook his head, "I have no idea where my mother is. She ran away from us when I was a kid. Edwin beat the hell out of her too and I guess she couldn't take it anymore. I came home from school one day and she was gone. I haven't seen her since then."

Stunned, Aldo stared in horror at Booth, "She ran away and left you and your brother with Edwin? Why for God's sake? That. . . "

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head, "I'm not talking about my mother."

A little sick, Aldo stepped a ways down the bar, crossed his arms and thanked God that his parents had been so loving towards their children.

Watching his friend, Booth finished his beer and then stood up, "I didn't mean to upset you." Pulling some money from his wallet, he placed it on the bar, "Sorry." Turning, Booth walked towards the entrance only to hear his name called. Turning, Booth smiled sadly, "It's alright, Father. I just . . . my grandfather is upset and Bones . . . she's confused. She wants to help me but she doesn't understand I don't need help. It's a relief that bastard is dead. I'm just . . . I just feel sorry for Pops that's all."

Moving down the bar, Aldo stopped when he was opposite his friend, "Hate is a powerful emotion. It can eat you alive if you let it. Your grandfather probably needs a sympathetic ear, Booth. If you can't work up any tears for your father then try to work up some sympathy for you grandfather. You say he raised you. Give him what he needs or least try to."

Gravely, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I need to get back to the Hoover. . . . Pops is staying with me and I promised to cook dinner for him tonight. I'll . . . I'll try to . . . thanks for listening to me Father." Walking rapidly toward the door, Booth glanced back at this former priest, "You helped, thanks."

Picking up the money from the bar, Aldo threw it in his cash register and slammed the drawer shut, "Damn it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Bump in the Road)

Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Holding the door open to allow an elderly man to leave the bar, Booth waited patiently until the senior citizen was on out onto the sidewalk. Entering 'Paradise Lost', Booth let the door shut behind him as his sight adjusted to the dimmer light. His friend at the end of the bar, Booth slid onto a bar stool and waited for Aldo to finish serving a middle aged woman.

Scores flashing across the screen on the TV at the end of the room caught Booth's attention as he reached for a bowl of peanuts, "Hey Aldo, turn the game on."

A grin on his face, Aldo grabbed the remote and flipped it until he found the Nationals playing their afternoon game against the Braves. "I haven't seen you in a while, where ya been?"

Flashing a toothy grin, Booth smiled, "I was busy becoming a father."

Confused, Aldo shook his head, "What's that mean, Tempe had her baby already?"

Excited, Booth stood up and walked further down the bar and sat down again, "Yeah and let me tell you that is something I don't want to repeat. I don't mean being a father I mean how she had her baby."

His curiosity piqued, Aldo leaned his arms on the bar top, "Okay, you're dying to tell me, how'd Tempe have her baby? Did she go into labor at one of those God awful crime scenes you guys go out to?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Nope, we were coming back from the penitentiary in Jamestown when Bones went into labor."

Shocked, Aldo shook his head, "Oh God, she had the baby in the truck?"

Solemnly, Booth shook his head, "No of course not . . . she had it in a stable."

A little uncertain, Aldo repeated, "She had her baby in a stable?"

Amused at the expression his friends face, Booth laughed, "Behind an inn, with a horse watching the whole thing."

Rubbing his forehead, Aldo turned, pulled down the bottle of Scotch from the shelf, retrieved two glasses, filled them and handed one to Booth. Knocking back his drink, the bar owner filled his cheeks with air and then released it, "Oh boy."

Sipping his drink, Booth replied, "Yeah." Suddenly sobering, Booth glanced towards the door, "I was never so scared in my life. I mean she's having contractions and we're on the way to the hospital and then boom, she's telling me that the baby is coming and I gotta stop the car. I stopped at a bed and breakfast but they were full up and the only room the owner had was the stable behind the inn. I called the paramedics but I ended up delivering the baby. The only paramedics in the area were busy at a multiple car crash."

"Wow," Pouring himself another drink, Aldo shook his head, "I mean wow."

Nodding his head, Booth finished his drink and held the empty glass out for Aldo to refill. Pulling the now full glass back across the bar, Booth sighed, "Bones has a lot of trust in me. I mean her confidence in me can be a little scary sometimes. I was worried the whole time that something would go wrong with her or the baby or both and she's like . . . she just knew I could do it and everything would be fine. That kind of trust . . . that kind of trust is very very scary."

His glass half full, Aldo grimly replied, "She's known you for a long time. She's seen what you can do and you've earned her trust. It's understandable."

Shaking his head, Booth glowered at his friend, "No not like that. It's like she's decided that she can trust me to do anything she needs me to do. I . . . I'll always try but what if some day she asks me to do something that she's counting on and I fail her? What happens then? She doesn't trust her father. Max has been back in her life for about four years and all she can think about is how he abandoned her. She loves him, but she doesn't trust him. What if I fail her and she . . . It's scary."

Soberly, Aldo finished his drink and turned the glass over on the bar, "Do you plan on abandoning her?"

Insulted, Booth glared at his friend, "What the hell kind of question is that? No . . . no way in hell am I abandoning my Bones or my baby. They are my life."

A smirk twisting his lips, Aldo snorting, "You're being pretty hard on yourself as far as I can tell, but then again you always are. Okay down the road you're going to screw something up, not maybe . . . you are definitely going to do something that is going to royally piss her off but, I think you aren't giving her enough credit. She has abandonment issues and who wouldn't? Her parents left her to rot in Foster Care so yeah she doesn't trust her father. . . . But look, as long as you stick around and don't run away I'll bet she's willing to work through whatever shit storm you create."

Grimly, Booth finished his drink and then rolled the empty glass between his palms, "I hope so."

Reaching out, Aldo placed his hand on Booth's wrist, "Don't you trust her?"

His hands coming to rest, Booth stared intently at his friend, "With my life."

A small smile on his lips, Aldo patted his friend's wrist, "Then that's your answer. She trusts you and you trust her. Stop worrying about being her perfect man because I'm here to tell you that man doesn't exist. You just have to do the best that you can and keep building on that trust because someday you're going to need that and it's going to have to be strong and able to withstand a crushing blow."

Sadly, Booth handed the empty glass to Aldo, "Yeah, maybe you're right. . . You know you've never met her, why don't you come by the house and meet her and the baby?"

Shaking his head, Aldo frowned, "Nah. . . I might end up liking her more than I like you and then where will you be? You aren't exactly overwhelmed in the friendship department. You're too much of a lone wolf."

Annoyed, Booth stood up, "Screw you, I have friends."

Shifting his body so he could see around both sides of Booth, Aldo pursed his lips, "Yeah, I can see that. Is that why you're here in a bar talking to an ex-priest you knew in the Army about Temperance?"

His face suddenly a mask, Booth replied, "You're my friend and my priest, Father. You know me and you know what I am. No one besides Bones knows who I really am."

Nodding his head, Aldo sighed, "Yeah, I know exactly who you are, Booth. I know that you make acquaintances very easily and you claim to be friends with all of them, but the fact is you're too guarded to let very many people inside that shield you have around your heart. You got Temperance and you got me. I'm pretty sure we're it. You need more friends, Booth. Not just acquaintances either. You need to make friends with someone that you can trust like Temperance and me."

Staring at the door as it opened to allow a new customer to enter the bar, Booth hooked his thumb in his belt, "Maybe I do. I do have a couple of friends that I trust, well mostly trust. . . I try to trust them anyway. That's never been easy for me. It's just easy to be friendly and not put a lot of effort in to it. It . . . it lets me step back when they fail me somehow. It's just easier."

Gathering the two empty glasses into his hand, Aldo sighed, "It's easier but it isn't the way to live your life, Booth. Let one or two of those casual friends of yours inside your shield. What do you have to lose?"

A feeling of pessimism taking over, Booth replied, "Everything or maybe nothing, Father. It's hard for me to give someone that kind of hold over me. I learned when I was young that most people are only in it for themselves. That's usually the way it works. You and Bones, you're the exceptions to the rule."

Shaking his head, Aldo responded, "God, I hope that isn't true. If it is then you're world is really fucked up."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

(The Past in the Present)

"How do I begin Father?" Shaking his head, Booth stared at his hands as they rested on the bar top, "This whole thing, I can't believe it and . . . It doesn't even seem real to me but it is."

Placing his hand on Booth's hand, Aldo shook his head, "We'll skip the Father thing right now, okay? What's going on, what happened? Something didn't happen to Temperance or the baby did it?" Not getting a response, Aldo felt the blood drain from his face, "Booth, answer me, you're scaring me, tell me what's going on."

Removing his hand from under his friend's gripping fingers, Booth leaned back and placed his hands on his thighs, "There's this serial killer named Christopher Pelant. He's some kind of super computer genius. I mean to the stratosphere genius. He can do things with computers that I've never heard of and . . . and somehow some way he's framed Bones for the murder of her friend, Ethan Sawyer."

A weak feeling flooding him, Aldo shook his head, "You mean Temperance is in jail for murder? My God that's awful. But surely you can prove she didn't murder this friend of hers, can't you?"

His eyes slowly focusing on his friend, Booth shook his head, "She isn't in jail. She . . . she ran away and took our baby with her."

Stunned, Aldo stared in amazement at his friend, "But if she didn't do it and she ran away it makes her look guilty."

Angry, Booth slammed the palm of his hand on the bar, "You don't think I don't know that. I know she didn't kill anyone and so does everyone at the Jeffersonian, her friends, the people that work with her, they know her and they know that life is sacred to her. She couldn't do it but they haven't been able to prove that Pelant set her up and . . . she was afraid."

Shaking his head slowly, Aldo asked, "They're looking for her, right? The FBI and the cops, they're looking for her?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "What the hell do you think? Of course they're looking for her. They seem to think I know where she went but I don't know jack shit. I didn't have a clue she was going to run away. Not a clue. . . . She was scared and so was I but I thought maybe she'd be taken into custody and we'd protect her behind bars but . . . but she and I, we started to worry that something would happen to her while she was in prison and she might be killed and I guess she didn't want to risk it. I mean she didn't tell me she was going to leave she just did it."

His concern growing, Aldo remarked, "But she took Christine with her. If she's on the run that can't be safe can it? Why didn't she leave the baby with you?"

Sadly, Booth replied, "Probably because of what her parents did to her when she was a teenager. They were wanted criminals and when Bones was 15 years old some of her parent's old gang found them and they ran away leaving their kids behind. It was a very bad experience for Bones and she probably couldn't do that to her baby, our baby."

Turning around, Aldo grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Placing the glasses on the bar, he filled them and handed one to Booth who promptly downed the drink. "I'm sorry."

Sniffing, Booth controlled his anger, "Not as much as I am. She ran away without me. She just left me behind. What does that mean? Does that mean she didn't trust me and she thought I'd toss her ass in jail or did she think I would fail her if we ran away together or what? She just left without a word. We baptized Christine in the church and when I went to get my car after the service I saw her drive away with my baby . . . our baby. She just drove away leaving me there in front of the church." Disgusted, Booth pushed his empty glass towards Aldo, "Her father was in front of the church. He's helping her run I know that but . . . I don't know where they are now. They're just gone."

The glass now full, Aldo gave it back to Booth, "The FBI . . . are they going to punish you?"

Sipping his whiskey, Booth muttered, "They already have." Sipping more, he rested the glass on top of the bar, "I've been removed from my post. They can't fire me because they can't prove I did anything wrong but they don't trust me. I guess they want to keep an eye on me, so they stuck me in the bullpen and they told me I'm going to be doing reports from here on out. . . . I'm the best investigator they have, but they don't give a fuck. As far as they're concerned, I'm guilty by association. The bastards."

Alarmed by all of the bad news, Aldo leaned forward, "Booth, what are you going to do? Are you going to quit?"

Finishing his drink, Booth plunked the glass down, "Hell no. If I quit I can't help Bones and believe me I'm going to find a way to help her. Her crew at the Jeffersonian are trying to figure out how Pelant did what he did but God knows how long that's going to take. It might be days or weeks or months. In the meantime, Bones and my baby . . . our baby is out there and the only support they have is Max, her father. I'm under a cloud of suspicion and that bastard Pelant is walking around a free man. He's murdered three people that I know of and we can't touch him. He's framed Bones for murder to keep her from proving he is what he is and . . . God he might get away with it. . . . I may never see Bones or Christine again. . . I . . ."

Interrupting him, Aldo grabbed his friend's arm and shook it, "Hey . . . hey, you have to get a grip, Booth. You're strong, she's strong. You need to hang in there . . . Look, Temperance is a genius. Is she smarter than this Plant fellow?"

His eyes boring into the bar owner, Booth snarled, "Pelant not Plant and yeah she's probably as smart if not smarter than Pelant just not computer smart. Bones knows a lot of stuff and she can run computers but she's not a hacker or anything."

Nodding his head, Aldo released Booth's arm, "Okay then. Let's look at the facts here. One, Temperance is a genius by any standard so you know she didn't just run, she has to have a plan and we just don't know what it is, right?"

Listening, Booth nodded his head, "I guess so."

Eagerly, Aldo continued, "Okay, then two you have those geniuses at the Jeffersonian working on proving she's innocent and that this Plant . . . Pelant is the murderer. Three you're still in the FBI and she's probably counting on you working the case as well as you can from there. Plus that criminal father of hers is helping her . . . right?"

Nodding his head, Booth started to get a glimmer of hope for the future, "Right."

A small smile on his lips, Aldo replied, "That Pelant screwed up big time. She ran so if it was his plan to get her off his case he failed and I mean failed miserably and I think he knows it. He must be sweating bullets now. I mean think about it, it may take time but this guy is toast as far as I can tell. You'll see, give it time and be patient. Whatever Temperance has cooked up, Pelant is going down, Booth and when he does . . . you'll be there to see it. She left you so you could work from the inside. You know that. I can see it so you have to too. Think about it, she couldn't run with you, you wouldn't really be of any use to her out there. But inside, even in the bullpen she has you where she needs you, my friend. She's counting on you to hold it together so that's what you've got to do. Get it?"

Aldo's words like a life line to a drowning man, Booth sat back, "Yeah, you're right, Father. You have to be. Bones doesn't do anything without planning. That's who she is. She left me behind because I'm more useful here . . . yeah, you're right, I see that, yeah."

Standing, Booth leaned against the bar, "I'll tell you one thing, I used to believe that the FBI was something I could trust but no more. I'll never trust these people again. They're being duped and they don't give a damn and I won't forget it either."

Watching Booth pull out his wallet, Aldo shook his head, "The drinks are on the house, Booth. You come here when it gets to be too much. You come to me."

A warm feeling in his chest, Booth asked, "Like the old times when you were my priest."

Shaking his head, Aldo replied, "No when I was your friend. I'm still your friend, no matter what."

Oooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Partners in the Divorce)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Wary, Aldo watched Booth enter 'Paradise Lost'. Over the last couple of months, he'd rarely seen his friend and the few times he had, Booth had appeared haggard and on edge. Considering the pressure the man was under by the FBI and the Justice Department over the disappearance of his wife, who was a murder suspect, it was understandable. Worrisome but understandable.

"Hey, Booth, it's been a few weeks." Studying his friend, Aldo noticed that his friend seemed to be different. Taking in the man's appearance, he seemed to be better dressed than the last time he'd seen him and he seemed to be better rested. "How are things?"

His hand running along the top of the bar as he walked, Booth sat down on a barstool, away from the three men at the end of the bar and ordered a drink, "Better . . . a lot better. How about a beer?"

Opening the cooler near him, Aldo removed a bottle of beer and handed it to the Agent, "Better is good. How much better?"

A smile on his lips, Booth replied, "Bones is back home. She found some evidence linking that psycho Pelant to a murder he'd done while he was in High School and she called in a tip about it. The squints at the Jeffersonian used it and helped me get the evidence I needed to use against that guy. Angela finally cracked the code that Pelant used to frame Bones, with Sweets' help and they proved that Bones was set up and that she didn't kill Ethan Sawyer." Sipping his beer, he watched Aldo take all of that in.

A feeling of relief flooding him, Aldo grinned, "That's great news, great news indeed. So she's home right? She and the baby are home and they're okay?"

Nodding his head, Booth set the partially empty bottle back on the bar, "Yeah, they're home."

A little unnerved by Booth's reserve, Aldo commented, "For someone who just got his family back you seem to be a little . . . ah . . . well restrained. What's wrong now?"

A flash of annoyance crossing his face, Booth picked up his beer bottle again, "Why does something have to be wrong? I came in to tell you that my family is back together and I've been given my job back. All's right with the world."

The sarcasm more than the bar owner was willing to take, Aldo leaned forward, "Yeah . . . okay." Noticing the men at the end of the bar waving at him, he walked down to the end of the bar, refilled their drinks and then walked over to the little fridge and removed some limes and lemons. Placing them on a cutting board he started to slice them up.

Watching Aldo cut up the fruit, Booth finished his drink and placed the bottle onto the middle of the bar, "Bones isn't acting like she used to do. She's . . . she acts like . . . . hell."

Placing his knife down, Aldo stared at Booth, "She's been gone for three months, Booth. She was on her own with a baby for three months so what did you expect? You didn't really think that wouldn't affect her did you? God knows her absence affected you."

Tired, Booth rubbed his eyes gently. "I expected her to come back to me and be Bones. My Bones. Right now she's . . . it's like she's still gone or something. We were partners before she left and now that she's back she acts like I'm not her partner anymore. It's . . . it's frustrating. That's what it is, it's frustrating."

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Taking the empty bottle and placing it in a recycle bin, he handed Booth another one, "Maybe she's still afraid or something."

Sipping some of his beer, Booth stared at Aldo, considering what he should say. Placing the bottle down, he placed both hands around the glass container, "She's not like that. She's one of the bravest people I know. I . . . we got into a big argument and I reminded her that I'm a part of her life and she went ballistic. She told me she wouldn't talk about it because I was irrational. We were having a damn fight for God's sake and she just . . . she shut me down." Staring at the beer bottle, Booth shook her head, "The worst part of it was she told me that we aren't married and we're both free agents and that she was fine on her own. . . . What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Startled, Aldo shook his head, "Look things are said in the heat of a fight, you know that. She loves you and you know it. Her nerves are rattled. She was on the run for three months. She's just . . . hell, Booth, you've known her for years. Do you really think she doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

Seriously considering it, Booth finally shook his head, "No . . . I don't know what she wants right now but if she didn't want to be with me she wouldn't be. No one can tell her what to do and how to do it. . . . She's just . . . I don't know . . . I don't know."

Running his hand through his hair, Booth frowned, "We've been tense with each other. I don't blame her for running away, not really but sometimes I do. . . . If that makes sense. Anyway, I'm going to go over to the Lab and I'm going to apologize and see if that will help the situation. Right now, I don't know what else to do. I love her and we just need to try to get past this . . . this whatever this is between us."

Standing, Booth pulled some money from his wallet, "Its tough living with a genius. A lot of times I have to play catch up because she's so far ahead of me. She forgets I'm not a genius and well . . . it causes problems. She's very independent . . . yeah, well, you know what? I love her and she loves me and that's the important part. We'll figure it out. We always do."

Watching his friend leave, Aldo watched the door close behind Booth and the bar was suddenly quiet again. The soft murmur from the other patrons a little reassuring, Aldo picked up his knife and continued to slice up his limes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Patriot in Purgatory)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes adjusting to the dim light of the bar, Booth stood just inside the doorway and let the cold air from the air conditioner cool down his overheated body. He'd walked from the Hoover to 'Paradise Lost' because he'd needed to burn up some of the nervous energy pouring through him, but he hadn't accounted for the unusually warm day.

Spying Aldo, Booth moved over to the bar and sat down, "Hey Father, I . . . um, have an odd request and I um . . . well, how'd you like to go to a funeral?"

Surprised, Aldo stopped wiping the bar with his damp cloth and stared at his friend, "Whose funeral and stop calling me Father?"

Rubbing his hand on the bar before him, Booth finally replied, "Tim Murphy, he served in Desert Storm."

Puzzled, Aldo wracked his brain, "Did we serve with him, because I sure don't remember a Tim Murphy?"

Sadly, Booth replied, "Not directly, but he was there when we were, so in a way we served with him. He worked in munitions. While he was there a munitions dump he was in took a direct hit. Three guys with him, Walken, Moore and Park all died but he survived."

A little confused, Aldo folded his cloth and placed it on the bar, "Okay . . . um, why do you want me to go to his funeral?"

His hand still, Booth looked intently at his friend, "The man was a hero, Father. He was a hero and only three people knew it until just a few days ago . . . . He uh, died ten days after 911. He died alone and in a lot of pain and when the cops found his body in an alley they didn't give a damn about him and put his death down as just another murdered homeless guy. The damn coroner didn't even do his job right. It took Bones and her squints just a couple of days to find out what Tim did and how he died. That coroner didn't give a fuck about Tim and I think . . ."

Leaning on the bar, Aldo urged his friend, "You're agitated and I'm not following what you're trying to tell me. Just calm down and tell me what's going on, okay?"

Understanding his friend, Booth took a few calming breaths and started over again, "Okay, look, Tim Murphy was standing outside the Pentagon on September 11 when it was attacked. Bones thinks he was probably about 500 feet from the jet as it flew into the west side of the Pentagon."

A chill running down his spine, Aldo shook his head, grabbed a beer for Booth and plunked it down on the bar, "You're kidding me."

Opening the beer, Booth replied, "I wish I was. He was standing outside the Pentagon trying to get someone to pay attention to him. Three of his friends were killed in Iraq and he'd been trying to get them silver stars for years. His letters had been ignored so he was making a nuisance of himself at the Pentagon about it. Anyway, on September 11th, he was outside the Pentagon as usual and the plane came in. He saw it hit and ignoring the danger, he rushed into the building to try to help. He saved three people's lives at great cost to himself. He . . . it's unbelievable, but he lifted over 400 pounds of concrete beams to save three people trapped in a smoke filled room. Lifting that much weight was too much for him. He left the Pentagon and went back to where he was living which was an alley and he died alone and in a hell of a lot of pain. He saved those people and killed himself doing it."

"My God!" His exclamation ringing throughout the bar, the other patrons turned to stare at him. Ignoring them, Aldo shook his head, "And Temperance figured that out?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I told you she's brilliant. One of her jobs is identifying nameless people who've died in war or during a crime. She works for the Army, the CIA, and the District doing that as well as helping me and the FBI. She's pretty amazing."

Impressed, Aldo frowned, "Why do you want me at the funeral?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "There aren't going to be a lot of people at his funeral. Just his wife and son, the three people he saved at the Pentagon and probably their families and the honor guard. I don't really know if anyone else will show up or not and the man deserves to have a bigger funeral than that. He was a hero and he deserves more than just a few people at his funeral. Another friend of mine plans to be there and I'd like you to be there too."

Honored, Aldo nodded his head, "You can count on me, Booth. Just let me know when and where."

Pleased that Aldo was agreeable, Booth smiled, "Thanks Father. I owe you one." Taking some money from his wallet to pay for the beer, he handed it to his friend. "I'll call you with the details as soon as I know what they are."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The funeral had been all that Aldo had expected. The Honor Guard had performed their duty admirably and Booth had given a sad but wonderful eulogy for a fallen warrior. Aldo had worried about the tears he'd seen fall down his friend's face during the eulogy, but he knew that Booth felt the deaths of fallen warriors more than most.

After the funeral was complete, he'd watched Booth talk quietly to the widow and son and then to several of the people who had attended the ceremony. Not wanting to intrude during what he considered a private moment, he left and returned to his bar just in time to open it for the afternoon.

Turning on the lights, making sure the air conditioner was on, setting up his cash register, Aldo didn't have time to think about what he'd seen earlier that day. Once he was ready and just before it was time to open for business, he walked into the storage room, slowly sank to his knees, crossed himself and prayed. He prayed for the lost souls that died alone and without loved ones to help ease their final trip and he prayed for Booth and his partner, "Okay, I know we haven't been getting along very well lately, but dear Lord, please look after Seeley Booth and his partner Temperance Brennan. They really need your help and I don' think it's too much to ask for you to give them a boost once in a while. They do good work and you know it. Give them peace because they deserve it." Crossing himself, Aldo stood up and reentered his bar. Walking over to the door, he unlocked it, opened it, noticed that it had started to rain and muttered, "Thanks a lot."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

(The Corpse on the Canopy)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the cold storage room, Aldo was surprised to find Booth sitting in the bar waiting for him. "Hey what's up?"

His eyes darting towards the six patrons at the end of the bar, Booth waited for his friend to get closer, "Pelant is back."

Puzzled, Aldo grabbed a bottle of Scotch, poured some of the amber liquid in a glass and handed it too Booth, "This doesn't sound good."

Pulling the glass towards him, Booth paused before drinking the Scotch, "Oh it's not believe me." The taste of the Scotch soothing, he placed the glass down, "I almost had him and he got a way."

Refilling Booth's glass, Aldo leaned against the bar, "What happened?"

His eyes on the glass in his hand, Booth explained, "Pelant gained access into a company that provides mercenaries and body guard's to the rich and powerful around the world. The company has access to drones and he used some of those drones to blackmail the head of the Cantilever Group to give up all of his assets. He aimed the drones at a girl's school in Afghanistan and Hodgins had to choose between the lives of those girls and his money. . . . He did the right thing and he helped save the lives of those girls, but now Pelant has access to billions of dollars. I'm afraid of what he's going to do with it. The guy is a psycho. There's no telling what he plans to do with that money."

Puzzled, Aldo shook his head, "I've never heard of the Cantilever group. You say we're talking about billions of dollars?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Yeah, billions. Pelant is dangerous and with that kind of money, I . . . I don't know what he's going to do but it isn't going to be good for anyone. He's already murdered several people and his list of murder victims just keeps getting longer."

Pouring a drink for himself, Aldo sipped some and placed the half-filled glass on the bar. "You said you almost caught him. . . . what happened?"

Finishing his drink, Booth turned the glass over and rested it on the bar, "I tracked him down to the parking garage of the company he'd infiltrated and I had my sights on him . . . I shot him, I know I did, but not badly enough to stop him. He drove away. Now because of me, he's running around free and he has all the money he needs to do whatever the hell he wants to do. . . It's a bad situation."

Curious, the bar owner picked up Booth's glass and placed it in the dishwasher under the bar, "What about the guy that lost his money? What's he going to do? Can't he get his money back?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't know. I talked to a computer expert at the FBI and he said it might take years to track it all down. I told you that Pelant is a computer genius. He's going to hide that money and Hodgins may never get it back. Hodgins went from being the wealthiest man in the world to a regular guy. He's not poor though. He works for the Jeffersonian as their bug and slime guy so he has a pretty good salary." Snorting, Booth chuckled, "It's better than mine so he's not poor . . . just not rich."

His glass in his hand, Aldo remarked, "Well, he might consider himself poor if he used to be worth billions." Finishing his drink, he placed the glass in the dishwasher. "What happens now?"

His elbow on the bar, Booth rested his head on his hand, "Good question. I don't have an answer. We keep looking for Pelant and hope we find him before he kills anyone else. . . . The last guy he killed . . . he flayed the body and draped it over a bed in Hodgins' house. Pelant was taunting Hodgins but . . . that's pretty sick, you know? That body didn't have any skin on it at all, just muscles and bones."

A little sick, Aldo swallowed convulsively, "New rule, Booth. Don't describe bodies to me. It's enough to say they're dead. I don't need the particulars."

His cheeks a little red, Booth nodded his head, "Sorry, Father."

Exasperated, Aldo protested, "Aldo not father." Walking down to the end of the bar, Aldo took care of his other customers and then came back to where Booth was sitting, "How's your family doing?"

Lowering his arm, Booth leaned against the bar, "They're doing okay. Me and Bones are doing alright. It was little awkward when she first came back home, but, we seem to be alright now. Christine is a little doll. She loves her Daddy so that's been alright. Bones showed her pictures of me while they were gone and she talked about me so my daughter knew who I was when they came back. I guess we're almost back to normal."

Relieved for his friend, Aldo reached out and patted Booth's hand, "That's great. That sounds really great."

Clearing his throat, Booth glanced at the door and then back at his friend, "I forgot to mention that we have a house guest right now living with us."

Aware of the odd tone in Booth's voice, Aldo asked, "Um, okay, he's staying with you for a couple of weeks."

Rubbing his hands together, Booth shook his head, "He's been with us for a couple of months. He . . . um . . . he broke up with his girlfriend right after he gave up his apartment and he didn't have anywhere else to go so Bones and me . . . we had him move in with us."

Cautiously, Aldo asked, "A couple of months? You've been trying to fix your relationship with Temperance and you have a house guest who's been living with you for a couple of months?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "The kid needed us, believe me. He was sad as all get out when he broke up with Daisy. The guy is like my little brother . . . hell he's a better little brother than my own brother . . . and it's not like he doesn't pull his own weight, he helps keep the house clean and he babysits Christine for us when we have to go out on cases late at night. He isn't sponging off of us. He's looking for a new place but he just hasn't found anything he can afford yet . . ."

Holding up his hand, Aldo protested, "Whoa, whoa, I get it. He's a brother in need. I get it. As long as you and Temperance are fine with it then I don't see a problem."

Pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket, Booth fished in it for some bills to pay for the Scotch, "She and I are fine with it. He'll move out eventually. It's not like we can just kick him out. You don't do that to family not even adopted family." Handing over some money, Booth smiled, "He's a good kid, Aldo. I don't have a lot of friends, but, well, he grew on me and I like him."

Turning to leave, Booth placed his wallet in his jacket, "I'll see you around, Father."

Annoyed, Aldo called out, "It's Aldo damn it and you know it."

Waving his hand, Booth opened the door and stepped out onto the bright sunlit sidewalk.

Oooooooo

Reviews would be great and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

(The Shot in the Dark)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Aldo found out where the waiting room was located for the family of patients being operated on and hurried to the elevator. Arriving on the right floor, he soon entered the room he was searching for and found the place to be bustling not only with various people waiting to hear about their loved ones, but with FBI agents, some Metro police and two representatives of the CIA.

Booth, hunched over his knees near the doors leading into the operating theaters, was praying and looked very haggard. Moving over to where Booth was sitting, he was intercepted by an FBI agent, "May I help you Sir?"

Pointing at Booth, Aldo quietly replied, "Booth called me a little while ago. I came as soon as I could."

His eyes darting over to where Booth sat, Agent Burns nodded his head, "He told you what happened?"

Sadly, Aldo nodded his head, "Well sort of. He said that Temperance was attacked at the Jeffersonian and she was hurt badly."

His hands clasped in front of his waist, Charlie frowned, "Cam Saroyan, a family friend and the coroner over at the Jeffersonian came out a little while ago and told Booth that Dr. Brennan had made it through surgery although she's still critical. Dr. Brennan lost a lot of blood before she made it to the hospital."

His hand rubbing his temples, Aldo sighed, "Thank God she at least got this far. That means there's hope she'll recover."

Solemnly, Charlie attempted a smile, "Yeah, there is. If you want to talk to Booth you can try. He's been ignoring most of us since this went down and she was brought in."

A grim smile faintly making an appearance, Aldo replied, "That's okay. He doesn't need my help right now anyway. He's talking to the one he really needs to."

Walking over to where Booth sat, Aldo sat down next to his friend and placed his hand on the grieving man's shoulder. "I'm here, Booth."

Lowering his hands, Booth turned a haggard face towards his friend, "She . . . she's going to make it, Father. I know she will."

Sadness washing through him, Aldo nodded his head, "I heard she's out of surgery."

A lump in his throat, Booth swallowed a few times, "She's strong, you know. She's got a really strong will to live. . . . When I found her . . . she lost so much blood. I don't know how she made it but she did. She . . . she . . ."

Rubbing Booth's back, Aldo nodded his head, "She is strong and she obviously has God on her side."

Sitting up straighter, Booth nodded his head, "Right? I mean, she doesn't believe in God but that doesn't matter does it? I mean, she almost died and she would have if I hadn't gone over to the Jeffersonian to apologize to her. I found her and . . . if I'd stayed home, she'd be dead now. I . . . I had to go and apologize and I found her and . . . and we had argument over something really dumb and she . . . she got pissed at me and went to work and I . . . something told me that I had to go and apologize. . ."

A chill running down his back, Aldo interrupted him, "You were called to come save her."

His hand grabbing Aldo's arm, Booth frowned, "Right, that's right. I had to go and apologize and I found her. If I hadn't gone she'd be dead, so, it's a miracle, right? Cam agrees with me that it was a miracle."

His faith in God a little stronger for the moment, Aldo smiled, "It is a miracle. It sounds like one to me."

His lips forming a sad smile, "Bones is going to make it. I know she will."

Closing his eyes, Aldo clasped his hands together, "I'll pray with you, Booth. It can't hurt."

A sense of relief coming over him, Booth nodded his head, "Thank you, Father. Thank you."

A scold on the tip of his tongue, Aldo shook his head and smiled, "You're welcome, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his apartment, Aldo felt drained. He'd spent most of the evening at the hospital and hadn't gone home until Brennan had stabilized and one of Booth's friends had made sure he's eaten something and had drunk a bottle of water.

Sadly, Aldo leaned back and closed his eyes, "You know, it's not like Booth hasn't been put through the wringer most of his life. Why do have to keep testing him? It's ridiculous."

His hand moving to his eyes, he rubbed his eye lids and groaned, "How much do you think a man can take before you break him? I gave up the priesthood because of the things Booth had been asked to do. It ate at him and he came to me time after time to make sure he was still in good standing with you. The things he's done, the things he's seen . . . why can't you just leave him alone now? Why do you have to keep pushing and pushing? He has to be the most devout man I've ever known. The shit he's been through and he still believes in you and loves you . . . now that's a miracle."

Standing, Aldo moved into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, "You need to give him a break, okay? Go pick on someone else for once." Removing his shoes, he tossed them near the wall. Weary, he debated whether it was worth changing his clothes and compromised. Removing his shirt, he tossed it on the floor, grabbed a blanket and rolled up in it. "Give us all a break, please, for once, please play nice."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

(The Doom in the Gloom)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Greeting Aldo as he sauntered into the bar, Booth gave a little wave and waited for his friend to finish serving two patrons already sitting at the bar. Making sure he was far enough away from the couple so that they weren't privy to any conversations he might have with the bar owner, Booth sat down and waited patiently.

Pouring gin for the man and bourbon for the woman, Aldo smiled and walked over to where Booth was sitting, "Hey, how's Temperance doing?"

A smile breaking out, Booth replied, "Right as rain, Father. She's as feisty as ever."

Annoyed, Aldo placed an empty glass on the bar near Booth and protested, "For God's sake, will you please stop calling me Father? I am not a priest. I am a bar owner and I for one want you to stop calling me Father. Why don't you get that?"

Pointing at the bottle of Scotch, Booth contritely replied, "I'll try, Father."

A piercing look aimed at his friend, Aldo sighed, grabbed the Scotch and poured Booth a drink. "So I know Temperance has been back at work and you guys have been pretty busy, so thanks for calling me and giving me updates on her progress."

Sipping his drink, Booth carefully placed his glass down, "She's been doing great. You'd never known she'd almost died a few weeks ago." His glass between his hands, Booth cleared his throat, "She, um . . . well, Sweets, our house guest, he moved out last night and Bones seemed to be okay with it last night, but well, this morning she was sad. I hate it when she's sad."

Puzzled, Aldo asked, "Isn't this the guy that's been sponging off of you for months?"

Annoyed with Aldo, Booth shook his head, "I told you before, Father, he pulled his weight while he was living with us. He took care of Christine for us when we had to go out at night for cases and he helped clean the house and he baked sometimes. He wasn't sponging off of us. Besides he had a tough time finding a new place to stay because there really wasn't any decent places to rent. He needed to be careful and make sure he wasn't moving into a dump."

Amused at Booth's annoyance, Aldo topped off Booth's drink, "Sorry, I didn't mean to besmirch your friend's honor."

Glowering at his friend, Booth sipped his drink and placed his glass down. "I think I told you he's more like a little brother . . . to me and Bones. . . . We didn't set out to let him in to our lives like that, but it happened and we . . . uh, well, we worry about him. He doesn't have any family besides us. He was taken from his abusive parents when he was little and an older couple adopted him. They died when he was about 22, I think and well, until Bones and I took him under our wings he was alone . . . well, he's better off with us as his family. At least he isn't alone."

A shout from his other patrons asking for another drink, drew Aldo down to middle of the bar. Pouring fresh drinks, he asked them if they'd like him to change the channel on the TV. When the woman requested he turn the channel to the DIY channel, he fought a mighty battle not to roll his eyes and complied with her wish. Giving her an insincere smile, he moved back to where Booth was sitting.

Leaning against the bar, Aldo spoke quietly, "God, the DIY channel, shoot me now."

His eyes darting to the TV, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Bones likes that channel. She watches it sometimes."

Aldo's eyes rolling, he shook his head, "God spare me from crafters and do it yourselfers. If I want something done, I hire professionals to do it for me."

Amused, Booth finished his drink and placed the glass upside down on top of the bar, "Some of us can't afford to just hire professionals. It's cheaper to do it yourself, when it comes to the small things. I can do minor plumbing repairs and I can fix small engines like lawn mowers and stuff. I save a lot of money doing it myself."

Staring intently at Booth, Aldo asked him, "Why the hell would you do that? Isn't Temperance rich?"

Tapping his finger against the bar top, Booth reminded him, "She's rich. I'm not. . . . Anyway, look, Bones is worrying about Sweets and I've told her the guy's an adult and he can take care of himself, but, she's still worried."

"What are you going to do?" Placing the bottle Scotch back on the shelf, Aldo took Booth's empty glass and placed it in the dishwasher.

A little sigh escaping his lips, Booth replied, "I guess we'll have to invite him over for Sunday dinners and maybe meet up with him for drinks sometimes. If we keep in touch with him, maybe she'll get over her sadness. I really hate it when she's feeling sad."

Reminding him, Aldo replied, "You said that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "It's worth repeating. She deserves to be happy. All the shit she's been through in her life, she really deserves to have a happy life now. I just need to make sure that happens."

His hand moving across the bar, Aldo placed it on Booth's arm. "You love her."

A smile returning to his face, Booth agreed, "More than you can know, Father. She makes me . . . she makes me want to be good, to do the right things. I love her more than my own life. I don't know what my life would be like without her in it, but I do know it would be a sadder life."

Envious, Aldo nodded his head, "I really envy you sometimes. That kind of love isn't common just so you know that. You and she are really meant to be together."

Standing, Booth removed his wallet and retrieved some bills. Placing them on the bar, he placed his wallet back in his jacket, "We really are, Father. We really are."

oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Blood from the Stones)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving his SUV, Booth noticed three Metro police cars and a van parked in front of 'Paradise Lost'. Worried for Aldo, he hurried across the street and once he was past the cars, he found his former priest sitting on a bench near the doorway of his bar, drinking a Coke.

His friend glaring at the open doorway of the bar ignored Booth as he sat down next to him, "Are you okay?"

Aldo's hands gripping his bottle of Coke tightly, turned to glare at Booth, "Some asshole decided to hold me up. Would you believe that? Who holds up a bar at three in the afternoon? What an idiot. How much money could I possibly have at three in the afternoon?"

His worry growing, Booth looked his friend over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "You look okay. You weren't hurt were you?"

Sipping his drink, Aldo replied, "Nah, I'm fine." Placing the bottle on the ground, the bar owner glanced back at the open doorway and then at the police cruisers on the street in front of him, "The idiot had a little .22. Stupid asshole, a .22. I cannot believe how stupid people are."

Not caring for the strange way his friend was talking, Booth stood up and walked over to the entrance of the bar.

A police officer standing just inside the entrance noticed Booth and held up his hand, "I'm sorry Sir the bar is closed right now."

Holding up his badge, Booth announced himself, "Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, who's in charge?"

Curious, Detective Thomson made a note in his notebook and turned his gaze towards the waiting Agent, "I am and what brings the FBI here?"

Placing his badge back in his jacket pocket, Booth replied, "The bar owner is a friend of mine. One of my agents happened to be in the area and heard about this place being robbed and he let me know about it. I came by to check up on Aldo." His gaze moving to the body on the floor, Booth asked, "That the suspect?"

The coroner, finished inspecting the body, stood up and announced to her assistant, "I need the body brought back to the morgue." Moving towards the door, the busy woman frowned, "Your friend is lucky he's not on the floor instead of the holdup man." Pointing at the broken mirror behind the bar, she shook her head, "He's lucky the dead guy was a crappy shooter."

Glancing at the shattered mirror, Booth felt a chill run down his back, "Yeah. Aldo keeps a .45 and a shotgun behind the bar."

Shifting her kit from one hand to the other, the coroner frowned, "He used the .45. He hit the man's heart. . . I guess the kid didn't know what he was doing bringing a little pea shooter to a hold up." Stepping past Booth, she exited the bar, walked over to her car, entered it and left.

His eyes riveted on the body, Booth asked, "Self-defense?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Detective Thomson frowned, "Probably but it's not up to me."

His head starting to hurt, Booth walked back out onto the sidewalk and rolled his shoulders. The tension almost unbearable, he walked over to the bench and sat back down. "What happened? Why didn't you just give him the money?"

Angry, Aldo stood up and knocked his Coke bottle over spilling the contents on the sidewalk. Furious, the bar owner kicked the bottle sending it skittering under the bench and against the front of his bar. "You don't think I didn't try? That idiot didn't believe that was all the money I had. I tried to explain that it was only three in the afternoon, but he wasn't interested in what I had to say. He . . . he cocked his gun and told me he was going to shoot me. . . I didn't have a choice. It was him or me. . . "

His hand grabbing Aldo's arm, Booth squeezed it hard, "Look, you did what you had to do. The guy could have walked away. It was his choice to rob you and then threaten you. You had to protect yourself."

Feeling a tear slide down his face, Aldo savagely wiped it away, "This is ridiculous. Why should I care that the little prick is dead? He committed suicide by doing what he did. I didn't murder him. . . I'm not sorry that I did it either." Yanking his arm from Booth's grasp, the grieving man ran his hands through his hair, "This isn't fair. I'm just own a bar, damn it."

A noise attracting his attention, Booth turned to stare at the Coroner's assistant as he rolled the body out of the bar on a gurney. Standing Booth moved closer to Aldo, as the bar owner watched the body being taken to the medical van. Once the body was loaded, Aldo sat back down on the bench and placed his hands on his thighs.

Detective Thomson, leaving the bar, walked over to where Booth and Aldo waited, "My techs are still busy, but they should be done in an hour or two. Do you want to amend your statement?"

Shaking his head, Aldo crossed his arms and leaned back against the bench, "No, he was going to kill me and I shot him instead. That pretty much covers it."

Stolid, Booth placed his thumbs in his belt and remained silent as the Detective flipped through his notes, made an additional notation and then closed the book.

Placing his notebook in his jacket pocket, the homicide detective frowned, "Okay, we'll probably get back to you tomorrow. Once my people release the crime scene you can have your bar back." Checking his watch, Detective Thomson explained, "I've got to be in court in thirty minutes, so Detective Kwon will be in charge of the scene until the techs are done." Turning, the detective leaned in the doorway of the bar, "I'm out of here, Kwon." Leaving the doorway, he walked over to his car and left.

The tension easing in his shoulders, Booth sat back down next to Aldo, "Look, why don't you stay closed for the rest of the day? Give yourself a break."

Despondent, Aldo stared at the sidewalk as he asked, "Is this what it's like to kill someone? Because if it is, I can see why you . . . I understand why you left the Army. I . . . this is so bad."

His hand on his friend's back, Booth sighed, "It's not easy to kill someone. You lose a little bit of your soul every time you're forced to take the shot. It's hard and I'm not going to say you get used to it, but eventually you have to forgive yourself. You did what you had to do. All you can to do is just move on and accept what happened. Don't let this eat at you. Life is decisions and that dead man in there . . . he made the wrong decisions forcing you to make a very hard decision. Some people don't think things through or he'd have never tried to rob your bar and well, you get what I'm trying to say to you, don't you? It was his bad decisions that caused this mess. You don't have control over things like that. None of us do."

Sadly, Aldo nodded his head, "Yeah, but I have to live with it."

Patting Aldo's back, Booth sighed again, "Yeah, you do."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

(The Party in the Pants)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His hands clasped before him, Aldo didn't notice Booth sit down next to him until he'd finished praying and he looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Your bar has been closed for two weeks now. Can you afford to be shut down that long?"

His eyes refusing to meet Booth's, Aldo crossed his arms and sniffed, "Who made you my mother?"

Patiently, Booth leaned against the back of the pew and stared at the altar, "Let's not talk about mothers right now. . . . Are you doing okay?"

Realizing that Booth was trying to help him, Aldo sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I plan to open the bar tomorrow. I just needed to take some time for myself. I . . . I killed a man and I . . . I realized that all that advice I gave you while we were in Iraq was a bunch of useless shit. I'm sorry. No wonder you eventually left the Army and joined the FBI, I mean, how many times can you do what you did and not break or something. You're a stronger man than I am. One kill and I just fall apart. I . . . shit."

Sad that his friend was going through this, Booth placed a hand on Aldo's shoulder, "Look, I know it's bad right now, but it will get better. I promise . . . and those times you counseled me in Iraq were very helpful, Father. It's wasn't useless shit."

Shaking his head slowly, Aldo sighed, "Just ignore me, Booth. I'm feeling sorry for myself that's all." Uncrossing his arms, Aldo placed his hands on his thighs, "I'm done feeling sorry for myself though. I just needed to get it out of my system. . . . Thanks for coming and checking up on me."

Releasing Aldo's arm, Booth smiled, "Sure, what are friends for?" His friend appearing to be less stressed, Booth asked, "Want to go get a cup of coffee or lunch?"

Relieved to have someone to talk to that understood what he was going through, Aldo smiled sadly back at his friend, "Sure I would, thanks." Standing, Aldo made the sign of the cross and left the pew, Booth following behind him.

Ooooooooooooooo

Stirring his coffee, Aldo watched Booth poor sugar into his coffee, "Why don't you want to talk about mothers?"

Confused, Booth placed his spoon down. "What?"

"Back at the church, you said let's not talk about mothers." Sipping his coffee, Aldo placed his cup back down, "Why not?"

Checking his coffee and finding it sweet enough, Booth swallowed some and then placed the cup on the table, "My mother came to visit me a few days ago."

Uncertain how he was supposed to act considering Booth's monotone reply, Aldo opted to be cheerful, "That's great."

Snorting, Booth shook his head and sipped more coffee, "Yeah, great." Placing his cup down, he sighed, "I haven't seen my mother for 24 years and before that another seven years. She ran away from our family when I was a kid and I saw her just that once 24 years ago. My Dad beat the shit out of her and she couldn't take it anymore so she ran away when I was a kid. She came back to see us once and then that was it."

Appalled at yet another example of the horrible life his friend had had, Aldo shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that Booth. Your . . . I'm sorry your family life was so terrible."

Sardonically, Booth replied, "Yeah but you know what's worse, she left my brother and me with a damned abuser and just saved herself, but you know, I accepted that. I thought she'd just had enough and she was so afraid all she could do was run. I thought she was broken and the reason she didn't take us is because she couldn't take care of us. We would have just been a burden." Bitter, Booth clenched his fist and tried to control his anger. "What horse shit."

Surprised, Aldo leaned closer and lowered his voice, "I don't understand."

Lowering his voice, Booth replied, "Me neither. . . . I found out she ran away to become a singer and she hooked up with her piano player. She lived with him and helped him raise his two kids. . . . She could raise his kids but not hers."

Booth's anger clearly palpable, Aldo grimly responded, "What did you do when your mother came for a visit?"

Leaning back, Booth frowned, "I welcomed her back like a son should do for his mother. I welcomed her back and introduced her to Bones and my daughter. I had her stay with us and then. "Swallowing, Booth looked up at the ceiling, "And then she dropped her bomb on me. She's getting married to her piano player and she wants me to be at her wedding, to give her away. Do you fucking believe that?" Turning his gaze back towards Aldo, Booth huffed, "What the hell game do you think she's playing? I can't figure it out."

Dolefully, Aldo leaned back against his chair and replied, "Maybe she regrets what she did and wants you back into her life. Maybe she knows she can't make up for abandoning you but maybe she wants you to become her son again. It's been a long time, Seeley. Do you want your mother as part of your life?"

Rubbing his forehead, Booth replied honestly, "I don't know. She told me that she forgave herself and that she's entitled to happiness. She told me it took courage to share her new man with me but she did it to share her happiness. . . What the hell am I supposed to say to that? She ran away and found happiness and left Jared and me in a hell where I actually thought the only way to escape was to kill myself."

Appalled, Aldo shook his head, "Booth, you were going to take your life?"

Unrepentant, Booth nodded his head, "I was making plans to kill myself when my grandfather took me and my brother from Dad, so yeah, I was going to take me life. The only reason why I'm alive today is because my grandfather rescued me from that hell. My mother doesn't want to think about that, just her happiness and I'm supposed to be happy for her."

Glumly, Aldo asked, "What are you going to do? Are you going to go to the wedding?"

Tired, Booth rubbed the side of his head, "I don't know yet. I don't know what I'm going to do. She's my mother and I've wanted to see her for a long time. This is so messed up. I thought when I'd finally see her again it would be . . . different, but it's just more heartache."

Reminded of the bible, Aldo quoted, "The Lord is near to the brokenhearted and saves the crushed in spirit. Many are the afflictions of the righteous, but the Lord delivers him out of them all. He keeps all of his bones, not one of them is broken."

A smile playing on his lips, Booth remarked, "Bones . . . really?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Aldo smiled, "Hey, talk to your Bones about this. She has a head on her shoulders. See what she has to say about this mess. She probably knows you better than anyone. Let her help you."

Picking up his coffee cup, Booth finished his drink. Placing the cup on the table, Booth smiled, "Bones isn't really good with this kind of thing. Her childhood was just as bad as mine, maybe worse because she had all of these bad things happen to her and no family to rescue her. At least I had Pops." Pulling out his wallet, he withdrew some money for the coffee, "I'll just have to think about what's best for my family. I might talk to Bones about it, but, I don't want to burden her with this mess. She has her own conundrums about her family. I'll work it out."

Somberly, Aldo nodded his head, "Call me if you need an ear to bend, but, Booth I think you know what you need to do. You just have to make up your mind that's all."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

(The Secret in the Siege)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Finding the bar to be busier than normal for a Tuesday afternoon, Booth sat down at the end of the bar and grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl resting in front of him.

Aldo, busy with other customers, finally found time to move down the bar to where Booth was sitting. Handing the agent a bottle of beer, the former priest smiled, "It's been awhile, where ya been?"

Staring at the beer, Booth shook his head, "Scotch."

Surprised, Aldo returned the beer to the fridge below the bar and fetched a bottle of Scotch and a glass. Pouring the ambler liquid into the glass, the bar owner studied his friend, "You look like shit."

Taking the glass from Aldo, Booth emptied the glass and placed the now empty glass on the bar, "I can't imagine why since my life is just going so well lately."

The sarcasm harsher than usual, Aldo poured more Scotch in the glass and waited to see if his friend would say anything else.

The drink going down just as fast as the previous one, Booth held the empty glass in his hand and stared at the drop of liquor at the bottom of the glass. "Just once I'd like something to go right in my life, just once." Sliding the glass back towards Aldo, Booth frowned, "A beer I guess."

Placing the glass in the dishwasher, Aldo found a cold beer and handed it to Booth, "Care to talk about it?"

Twisting off the cap, Booth took a sip of his cold drink and placed the bottle down on the bar. His eyes flicking over to the television and then at the over head security camera, Booth sighed, "I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I'm trapped." Resting his head on his left hand, the forlorn man shook his head, "All this time, waiting and finally getting what I want and I can't have it. My life is shit"

His confusion growing, Aldo placed his hand on the bottle, "Look, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Trying to lighten the moment a little, he asked, "You didn't murder someone did you?"

Turning his gaze towards his friend, Booth growled, "Right because that's who I am right?"

His blood running cold, Aldo grabbed Booth's arm, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was a stupid thing to say. I . . ."

Pulling his arm from his friend's grasp, Booth sat back on his stool and informed his former priest, "Forget it." Standing, he pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket, flipped a few bills onto the bar and left.

Furious with himself, Aldo called after his friend, "Booth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it was a joke."

Flipping his middle finger at his friend, Booth stormed out of the bar.

Resting his head on his folded arms on the bar, Aldo exhaled heavily, "Why not think before you speak, idiot?"

Oooooooooooooooo

Waiting in the Lobby of the Hoover, Aldo kept fiddling with his car keys and trying not to look nervous which only made the security staff stare at him with interest. The elevator doors opening, Aldo observed Booth stalk out of the elevator towards him. Waving his hand, the former priest smiled, "I need to talk to you."

Walking past his friend, Booth barked, "Then we'll do it outside." Striding to the main entrance, Booth left the building not caring if Aldo was behind him or not.

Aldo, jogging behind Booth, finally caught up with his friend a block from the Hoover. "Slow down okay? I can't talk and run at the same time."

Stopping, Booth turned to stare at his friend, "What do you want?"

Flushed, Aldo wiped his hand across his forehead, "I'm sorry, okay? I apologize for what I said yesterday at the bar. I was just joking but obviously it wasn't funny. I'm stupid, okay?"

Relenting, Booth placed his hands in his pants pockets and stared at the traffic camera on the pole across the street, "Okay, whatever. I have work to do."

Puzzled with the agent's behavior, Aldo asked, "Is that okay like we're good or okay like fuck off?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "We're good alright? I'm . . . . I wish I could tell you what's going on but I can't. I'm working on a case and we're after someone and . . . Bones asked me to marry her and I had to turn her down because . . . God this is bad, this is so bad."

Confused, Aldo shook his head, "You turned her down? You have to be kidding me. Why?"

Furious with the situation he was in, Booth turned to face the wall, next to him, "Someone dangerous got involved when Bones proposed and he . . . shit . . . . I had to turn her down to protect some people. Look, I can't talk about it. I can't explain, at least not yet. Just standing here talking to you could get people killed."

Not understanding why it was necessary, Aldo turned and faced the wall too, "Can I help you? Is there something I can do to get you some help? This sounds like . . . I don't know what to do Booth. Do you need me to . . ."

Interrupting his friend, Booth shook his head, "It's my mess, Father. No one can help me. Until I capture . . . Look, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm going to fix this and then Bones and I are going to get married. I just have to fix it that's all."

Miserable, Aldo shook his head, "I'm your friend, Booth. If you can't tell me about it that's fine, but don't cut me out, okay. Let me be your friend. Come by the bar anytime. Don't cut yourself off from everyone just because you're afraid you'll say something you shouldn't. You know me, you know I can keep secrets. I did it for a living for a long time. You need at least one friend so remember that."

Frustrated, Booth removed his hands from his pockets and placed his hand on Aldo's arm, "Thanks. I'll visit you when I can. I'm going to be pretty busy until I catch this son-of-a-bitch and I. . . "

His hand grabbing Booth's arm, Aldo spoke quietly, "Don't isolate yourself, Booth. That will make things worse. Make time and come and see me and if I can help you then tell me what to do and I'll do it. You got that?"

A sad smile teasing his lips, Booth nodded his head, "Thank you."

Patting his arm, Aldo smiled, "Not that I did anything, but you're welcome."

Oooooooooooooo

So I hope I didn't confuse you. This takes place a few days after Brennan asked Booth to marry her and he turned her down because of Pelant. Let me know what you think of my little scribbles. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

(The Secrets in the Proposal)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"You look like shit." Placing a glass of Scotch in front of Booth, Aldo shook his head, "Is you know who still causing you trouble?"

Picking up the glass, Booth glared at his friend, "Thanks and yes." Swallowing the entire drink, Booth placed the glass a little loudly on the bar.

Refilling the glass, Aldo informed his friend, "Temperance was in here a couple of days ago."

Surprised, Booth stared intently at the bar owner, "What was she doing here?"

His hand on the empty glass, Aldo filled it once more and then placed the bottle back on the shelf, "She came in to buy a drink. I have no idea why she was here, but she walked in and bought a 'ladies special'."

His hands reaching for his jacket pocket, Booth blushed, "Damn she found those cards you gave me. She probably wanted to know what I was doing here."

Unconcerned, Aldo frowned, "If you'd clean out your pockets before you get your clothes cleaned then she wouldn't find stuff like that now would she?"

"If you wouldn't cram stuff in my pockets then I wouldn't have to." Sipping the Scotch, Booth considered his situation. "She and I have come to an agreement. She's going to wait for me to do what I have to do and then explain why I've been doing what I've been doing. . . . Did you have something to do with that?"

Shaking his head, Aldo placed a rag on the bar and started to wipe it, "I talked to her but I didn't tell her anything. We talked about God and absolution and trust and faith, stuff like that."

Skeptical, Booth finished his drink and placed the glass down, "You talked about God and absolution and trust and faith with my Bones?"

Rubbing the bar harder, Aldo concentrated on his rag, "Yeah we did. Are you calling me a liar?"

His eyes boring into the former priest, Booth finally shrugged his shoulders, "No, I guess not. I just find it hard to believe that Bones would talk about stuff like that with you. She doesn't believe in God or absolution."

Amused, Aldo smiled, "I know, she told me. She's a pretty interesting person. I'd like to sit down someday and have a long philosophical conversation with her. I bet it would be very entertaining."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "If you like to be called superstitious or delusional then yeah, it would be very entertaining. Bones doesn't pull punches so if you ever want to have a conversation like that with her then be prepared to defend yourself. She lives in a mostly black and white world. There isn't a lot of gray and she doesn't tolerate anything that smacks of superstition or deception."

Curious, Aldo asked, "Well now, you're probably the most religious person I know and I have to tell you it surprises the hell out of me that you and she are together."

Fiddling with his empty glass, Booth smiled, "We agree to disagree most of the time. . . . She's the smartest person I know and I just love the way she thinks. Well, I'm not crazy about her cutting me down about God, but when she's working on one of our cases and she's . . . ." Dreamily Booth stared at the mirror behind Aldo, "She's tenacious as hell and she knows everything, well not everything but sometimes it seems like she knows everything. She becomes focused and . . . I've never met anyone like her and she's just amazing."

Amused, Aldo leaned against the bar, "You love her."

His eyes moving to Aldo, Booth smiled, "You bet your ass I do."

Chuckling, Aldo turned to fill a bowl full of peanuts for Booth when the front door slammed open. Flinching, Aldo dropped the bowl and stared as two men fussed about the door, closed it and walked over to the bar. Pointing at a bottle of gin, one of the men ordered some of the liquor while the second man ordered a glass of rye.

Watching Aldo fill their glasses, Booth leaned against the bar and rested his folded his arms before him. Once Aldo was back, he asked his friend, "Are you alright? You seemed a little nervous when the door opened."

Annoyed with himself, Aldo leaned over, picked up the bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. Debating his response, the former priest turned and leaned on the bar, "I can't help it. Loud noises seem to bother me and I tell myself that everything is fine but a car back fires or someone drops something and I jump out my skin. I hate that."

Familiar with Aldo's problem Booth nodded his head, "It'll get better. It just takes time."

Appreciative, Aldo smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's the taking time that sucks." Placing another bowl on top of the bar, he filled it up with peanuts. "I went to that guy's funeral. The guy that I killed. Besides his sister, I was the only one that attended. She had a graveside service. It was sad really. Just his sister and the man that killed him."

Worried, Booth reached across the bar and grabbed Aldo's hand, "You did what you had to do. It was you or him. . . . Why didn't you call me? I'd have gone to the funeral with you if you'd asked me to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Aldo replied, "You have a lot on your plate right now, Booth. You don't need my worries added to them."

A little angry at his friend, Booth shook his head, "Hey, that's what friends are for, okay? You should have called me. It doesn't matter what I'm going through. I don't want to live in a vacuum. You need my help you call me. Get me?"

Nodding his head, Aldo smiled sadly, "Yeah . . . Thanks."

Releasing his hand, Booth smiled, "I'm going to cook lasagna this Saturday. Come by the house and have dinner with me and my family. You can meet my daughter."

His smile growing brighter, Aldo replied, "Okay, I think I will. Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

("El Carnicero en el Coche")

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Drumming his fingers on the bar, Booth waited impatiently for Aldo to come back from wherever he'd gone. After a few minutes, Aldo exited the cooler and reentered the front of the bar, "Hey, when did you get here?"

His fingers now still, Booth answered, "About ten minutes ago. You know if I had wanted to, I could have taken some bottles of scotch and emptied your cash register while you were gone."

A smirk on his face, Aldo carried the case of beer behind the bar and placed it on the floor. Unloading the bottles into the cooler beneath the bar, Aldo assured his friend, "And you would have been arrested and you'd have lost that cushy job of yours tomorrow." Pointing towards the cameras, the bar owner smiled, "I do have cameras you know."

Glancing at the camera, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "That wouldn't stop someone if they really wanted to take the stuff while you were gone."

The case now empty, Aldo carried the box back down the bar and placed it in front of the cooler door, "The register is locked. I lock it when I leave the room."

Pointing at the bottles of liquor on the shelf in front of him, Booth curtly ordered a drink, "Scotch."

Puzzled at Booth's attitude, Aldo moved back down the bar, pulled the bottle of Scotch from the shelf and poured Booth a drink. "What's wrong?"

Sipping his drink, Booth glanced towards the main entrance as two young ladies entered the bar. The young women nervously looking around, sat down at the bar and smiled at Aldo, "We'd like beer please."

Turning to face them, Booth pulled his badge from his jacket pocket and held it up for them to see.

Her face turning scarlet, the taller of the two ladies coughed and waved her hand, "On second thought, we'd like a Coke please."

Annoyed with Booth, Aldo handed the two girls each a can of coke, "You know you can order beer if you're over 21."

Clearing her throat, the smaller brunette blushed, "We know. It's just . . . well we just turned 21 yesterday and this is the first time we've tried to buy beer and well . . ." Glaring at Booth, the young lady frowned, "He scared us."

Now embarrassed, Booth placed his badge back into his jacket pocket, "Sorry, I thought you were under age. I should have let Aldo card you that was a mistake. . . . May I buy you both a beer as a belated birthday present?"

Uncertain, the taller woman whispered to her friend and then glanced at Booth. Nodding her head, she finally turned and smiled, "Okay." Handing Aldo her driver's license, the young lady assured him, "We really are 21."

Checking her ID, Aldo handed it back and then took the proffered card from the brunette. Handing the card back, Aldo smiled, "What kind of beer would you like?"

Nervous, the taller girl replied, "Well, Tina and I have been curious about that beer where the guy on TV says he's the most interesting guy in the world."

Tittering, Tina shook her head, "We've tried beer before but we've never had the choice in what brand we drank. We just drank whatever our boyfriends bought. Mina thought it might be interesting to try an imported beer."

Placing two bottles of Dos Equis on the bar, Aldo smiled, "Happy birthday." Moving back down the bar, Aldo picked up the money that Booth had laid on the bar to pay for the beer. "So, you look a little more frazzled than the last time I saw you, what's going on?"

Turning back to look at Aldo, Booth sighed, "A friend of mine is taking a sabbatical from his job at the FBI. You know the kid that lived with me and Bones for a while. I'm worried about him." Placing more money on the bar, he ordered a drink, "I'll take a Guinness Blonde please."

"Does this have something to do with you know who?" Placing the bottle of beer on top of the bar, the bar owned leaned against the bar.

The cool bottle now in his hand, Booth sipped some of the beer and replied, "Nah, Sweets is having a crisis I guess. He's a little confused about his life right now. He wants some space to decide whether or not he's going to leave the FBI. I guess I don't want him to leave, but, it's up to him. He's got to make up his mind what he wants to do, I just hope he doesn't make a mistake. He's damn good at his job and I really rely on him."

Glancing at the young women, Aldo noticed that they had barely drunk their beer. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his friend, "He's young, Booth. You remember what that's like. God knows you had your crisis of faith more than once in the Army. You finally realized that you'd had enough and left. Maybe that's what he needs to do. It's his life."

His fingers peeling the label from the bottle, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. It's just . . . well he's like a little brother to me and I know he's really good at what he does. I'd hate for him to just throw that away because he's confused. He's kind of in a limbo. He's a psychologist, but I think he wants to be an FBI agent full time. I think if he goes with that it, he thinks he would be betraying his parents because they wanted him to be a doctor. At least I think that's what the problem is. Sweets is a very secretive guy. Hell I'd known him for a long time before I found out that he'd been adopted when he was a young kid."

Shaking his head, Aldo remarked rather sarcastically, "Yeah, it's so annoying when our friends are secretive. God knows I've been in that boat."

His finger rubbing the sweating bottle, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, it's tough to help people when they hide the important things from your friendship." Drinking some of the beer, Booth placed the bottle on the bar, "Yeah, it's tough."

Rolling his eyes, Aldo turned and walked back towards his cooler, "Watch things while I go get some more beer for the cooler."

Sipping his beer, Booth's thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls. Curious, Mina pointed at Booth's bottle of beer and asked, "I've never seen that beer before, is it any good?"

Finishing the beer, Booth placed the empty bottle on the bar, "I guess. Look, I have some advice for you, you can take it or leave it. Don't let strangers buy you drinks. You have no idea the trouble you can get into doing that. Strange men you don't know and alcohol . . . it's a bad combination."

Amused, Tina laughed, "But you're an FBI agent."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth shook his head, "Sadly, that doesn't mean anything. You need to be careful, okay? I investigate murders for a living and it's sad the number of times I've had to investigate the murder of a young person because he or she trusted someone they shouldn't have. I'm not saying don't trust anyone. I'm just saying be careful, okay? Buy your own drinks and make sure you keep an eye on your drink when you're with other people."

A thoughtful look on her face, Mina replied, "Sure, I get it. My Dad has told me the same thing."

"Then you should listen to him." Spying Aldo reentering the front of the bar, Booth stood up, "Just be careful." Waving at his friend, Booth smiled, "Got to go, I promised Bones I'd pick something up for dinner tonight."

Carrying his box over to the cooler, Aldo placed it on the floor. Leaning on the bar, the bar owner smiled at the birthday girls, "Did you like your beer?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tina replied, "It was okay. We'd like to try what that FBI agent was having next. He was really nice. He reminds me of my Dad."

Amused, Aldo placed two bottles of Guinness Blonde on the bar in front of his patrons, "I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Sense in the Sacrifice)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Bursting through the front entrance of Paradise Lost, the door slamming against the wall, Booth hurried into the bar and over to where Aldo stood.

Surprised at Booth's entrance, Aldo almost dropped the glass he was holding in his hand. Placing it gingerly on the bar top, Aldo placed his hand over his heart, "What the hell, Booth. Don't come in here like that, you like to gave me a damn heart attack."

A broad grin on his face, Booth sat down at the bar and slapped his hand down, "He's dead! That fucking asshole is finally dead and I'm the one that did it."

Two patrons sitting at the end of the bar, a little startled at Booth's proclamation, looked at each other, stood up and left.

Glaring at his friend, Aldo leaned forward and protested, "Who the hell are you talking about, Booth? I don't appreciate you scaring off my customers. You know I don't get many at this time of day."

Waving his hand, Booth crowed, "I don't give a shit about them. Put a round of drinks on my tab. I came in here to give you my good news. Pelant is dead. He's not going to be around anymore to hurt my family or kill anyone else. He's dead and I hope his soul rots in hell."

A sense of relief flooding him, Aldo nodded his head, "Thank God. Well, I mean, it's terrible that a man is dead, but he was a horrible human being and now he'll have to answer to God for it, so good for you."

Pointing at the bottle of Glenlivet on the shelf behind Aldo, Booth smiled, "I'll take a shot of the good stuff, if you don't mind and give yourself one too if you want it. It's on me."

Happy for Booth, Aldo reached for the bottle and poured some of the amber liquid in two glasses. Handing one to Booth, he remarked, "Well, thank God that's over. I was starting to get a little paranoid. I was afraid to talk about anything important anymore just in case that Pelant fella was listening to me."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Welcome to my world. I'm pretty sure Bones was afraid I was losing it. I finally told her what was going on and she was relieved. She thought she knew what was going on, but I guess it helped ease her mind that her boyfriend wasn't going nuts. . . . The worst part was when she thought I'd stopped loving her. I know she did and I really tried to make sure that she knew that wasn't true, but I got so afraid of saying anything that for a while we hardly talked." Drinking his Scotch, he smacked his lips and smiled, "Another one, if you don't mind."

After filling Booth's glass, Aldo sipped some of his drink, "So what happens next?"

Sipping his drink, Booth stared at the overhead camera and placed his glass down, "For one thing I don't have to worry about cameras and stuff anymore." Rubbing the side of his face, he sighed, "Bones and I are getting married."

Elated, Aldo exclaimed, "That's great. You're lucky she's still willing to do that. You're lucky she loves you so much."

A dreamy look on his face, Booth smiled at his glass, "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky. It could have all gone wrong but somehow she had faith in me and gave me enough room to maneuver in. She knew that I was after Pelant, but she didn't know why I turned down her marriage proposal and she found a way to trust me anyway. I really am blessed."

Pleased for his friend, Aldo finished his drink, "So when are you getting married?"

Finishing his drink, Booth turned his glass over and rested it on the bar, "Well, Bones and I plan to get married in the church. She and I are going to plan the wedding and we want you to be there. We're going to send out invitations in a few weeks, so watch your mail."

Surprised that he was being invited, Aldo leaned down in the cooler and pulled out a Guinness Blonde and handed it to Booth, "On the house and thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing you and her getting married. It's been a long time coming."

Removing the cap from the bottle, Booth took a sip of the beer, "You're telling me. I've never wanted anything more in my life. She's my . . . she's what keeps me anchored to this world. Without her, who knows where I'd be. I'm just so damn lucky that I met her. . . Before I met her, I really didn't have anyone that gave a shit whether I lived or died. Well, my Pops and my son did, but you know what I mean, besides them, no one would have missed me if I had dropped dead. Bones and I may have took a long time to get on the same page, but the one thing I could count on was Bones' friendship and she really did care about me. She's the best friend I've ever had and even if we didn't' have what we have right now . . . well, I'd still have been blessed just being her friend."

Trying to lighten the mood a little, Aldo remarked, "You're lucky she puts up with your shit."

Running his index finger over the label on the bottle, Booth smiled, "Yeah, maybe. Both of us can be a pill, but, it's who we are and we know it. We know each other pretty well and I guess that's what makes our relationship so special. We're friends first and foremost. I think our marriage will be pretty strong because of it. We don't have a lot of secrets between us. . . . Well, not a lot anyway. We're comfortable with each other and we trust each other. . . . She's the family I've always wanted. She's smart, she's beautiful and she has a lot of faith in me. Also she gave me a beautiful baby and . . . I have the family I've always wanted. I'm really blessed."

Reaching across the bar, Aldo patted Booth's arm, "You are blessed my friend. You're really blessed. I see what you and Temperance have and sometimes I get so envious. I hope to find what you have some day."

A gleam in his eye, Booth smiled, "You actually have to get out there and look you know. Don't expect the future Mrs. Clemens to just waltz in here and ask you to marry her because that isn't going to happen."

Shrugging his shoulders, Aldo replied, "I date you know. Just because I don't tell you my business doesn't mean I'm not dating. I just haven't found the one for me yet that's all."

Drinking more of his beer, Booth glanced at the TV and saw a news report about the death of Pelant playing on the news. Placing the bottle down, Booth pointed at the TV, "Turn it up."

The remote on the shelf behind him, Aldo turned up the news and listened to the report. Once it was over, he flipped the channels and found a soccer game in progress, "He kidnapped Temperance? Why didn't you tell me that part?"

Unconcerned, Booth replied, "He didn't kidnap Bones. She tracked him down and when I found out what was going on I followed her. She confronted him before I got to where he was hiding and he got the drop on her. When I found them he had a bomb and he threatened to kill us with it so I ended him. The press never gets the story right."

Whistling, Aldo shook his head, "Man, that's . . . intense."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth finished his beer. Placing the empty bottle on the bar, he pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket and paid for the Scotch and the round of drinks he'd offered to pay for earlier. "I took care of it." Moving off of his stool, Booth smiled, "I'll always take care of Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

(The Ghost in the Killer)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really do appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sipping his coffee, Booth watched his friend slowly walk toward him eating a hot dog. Amused, Booth waited until Aldo was sitting down next to him before commenting, "A hot dog? I thought you were on a diet?"

His mouth stained with chili, Aldo swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I am on a diet. I only ate one. Normally I eat three of these for lunch."

His coffee cup now empty, Booth leaned over towards the garbage can near his bench, crumpled the cup and threw the cup towards the can. Pleased to see it land in the can, Booth smirked at his friend, "I still got it."

Unimpressed, Aldo leaned back against the bench and watched a young man walk past them sipping an iced coffee. "God, iced coffee, that is so wrong on so many levels."

Clearing his throat, Booth glanced around and then turned to look at his friend, "Listen Father . . . Aldo, I have some kind of bad news and I need you to listen to me."

The hair on his arms standing up, Aldo shook his shoulders, "Shit what now?"

Unable to keep from sighing, Booth glanced around again, "Before Pelant died he told Bones about some serial killer out there and that she'd never catch her without his help."

Appalled, Aldo turned to face Booth, "Pelant . . . oh my God, I thought he was dead!"

Annoyed at his friend, Booth held up his hand, "I said before Pelant died . . . you know you should really listen to everything I say and not just pieces okay? Pelant is dead. I shot him between the eyes and Cam did an autopsy on the bastard just to make sure. He's dead. . . . Now can I continue?"

Waving his hand, Aldo frowned, "Don't get snippy with me, Booth. I had a nice quiet life before you showed back up in it. I didn't want to know about serial killers and murder investigations, that was your idea of conversations. Do you know how paranoid I got when that Pelant fella was running around? I was scared to say anything important in front of anything that had electricity. I was afraid to use my ATM card or to use my credit cards. Your case really scared the hell out of me. I'm just a former priest. I'm not . . . "

Interrupting his friend, Booth placed his hand on Aldo's knee, "Get a grip, Aldo. For God's sake the man is dead. I just wanted to talk to you about another serial killer that Bones may have discovered, but if you can't take it then fine, enough said." Standing, Booth nodded his head at his friend, "You have a nice day, Father. I'll come by the bar when I can." His back towards his friend, Booth walked down the path towards the entrance to the park.

A feeling of guilt washing over him, Aldo stood up and jogged down the path towards Booth. "Booth wait up." Catching up with his friend, the former priest placed his hand on FBI Agent's arm and forced him to stop, "I'm sorry, okay? I . . . what did you want to talk to me about?"

A frown on his face, Booth shook his head, "It's okay, Aldo, really. You're just a bar owner and you're not my priest anymore. I shouldn't burden you like I do. It's just, I don't really have anyone I can really talk to about stuff like this. My priest is old and he's been a parish priest ever since he got out of seminary school. The few friends I do have are in the business and they can't give me the help I need. I . . . really, it's fine. I never should have bothered you in the first place. I knew you weren't a priest anymore, but it's hard for me to trust anyone, you know that. I really can't trust people like I should and it . . ." Sighing, Booth shook his head, "I'm going to stop talking to you about my job, I promise and it's alright, we're still friends."

Turning to face the path, Booth started walk away when Aldo protested, "What the hell, Booth. I asked you what you wanted to talk to me about. I didn't tell you that I didn't want to listen to you anymore. I'm your friend, okay? It seems to me that you're just as guilty of not listening when people speak to you as you claim I am."

Stopped in his path, Booth slowly turned and studied his former priest. Coming to a decision, Booth pointed to a bench a few yards away. Walking over to the bench, he sat down and stared at a clump of flowers growing beside the path, "I'm sorry."

Sitting down next to Booth, Aldo shook his head, "Okay, we're both sorry now tell me what's going on."

"Bones thinks there's another serial killer out there." Leaning forward, he clasped his hands together. "She's having terrible nightmares about Pelant and it's all because of this ghost hanging over our heads. Pelant told her before he died that there's a serial killer running around getting away with killing people because she's keeping a low profile. Pelant was a sick bastard, but he was also a genius with money to burn and time to waste, so I guess he was the only one who noticed."

Surprised, Aldo sat up straight, "Wait . . . she? A serial killer who's a woman?"

Nodding his head, Booth confirmed what he said, "Yeah, that's what he said. At first I thought it was just a way to get inside Bones' head. I didn't really believe the guy, but Bones is so sure and she's been working her ass off trying to prove that it's true. . . . It worries me how much she's obsessing over it and of course it didn't help that someone left a dead body at our doorstep."

His nose crinkled, Aldo stared in disgust at his friend, "What? Oh my God, what did you do?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "I brought the box in the house and let Bones examine it. What do you think I did with it? . . . After she was done, I had someone from the Jeffersonian come and pick it up and take it there so Bones could get her squints to help her. Turns out it was the body of a young woman that supposedly drowned, but she was really murdered. For a while it looked like she was killed by some super rich dude, but now it looks like he was the one that dug her up from her grave and dumped her body on my porch. After we started to investigate the murder of his former girl friend, Lana Brewster he killed himself. Cam is recording it as a closed case. She thinks Trent killed Lana and then himself, but Bones thinks Lana Brewster and the rich dude, Trent McNamara may have been the victims of this Ghost Killer Pelant told her about. She doesn't think Lana was murdered by Trent at all. I guess Tent loved Lana and he wanted someone to find her killer."

A little confused, Aldo shook his head, "Isn't there conclusive proof about what happened? Does the proof point to the rich dude or not? You're kind of sending me mixed signals here. You're saying Cam says one thing and Temperance is saying something else."

Sitting up straight, Booth grimly responded, "I believe Bones. She's a genius and she's hardly ever wrong when comes to bones and stuff. If she thinks there's a serial killer out there and that Lana Brewster and Trent McNamara were her victims then I believe Bones. I trust her and I have to go along with what she says."

Exhaling deeply, Aldo shook his head, "Aw shit."

With a nod of his head, Booth replied, "Exactly."

Oooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

(Big in the Philippines)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

After knocking on the front door of the Booth and Brennan household, Aldo waited patiently for someone to come and answer the door. After a couple of minutes had passed, he began to wonder why no one had come to the door. One more minute went by and he walked over to the garage to check and see if there were any vehicles there. Finding Booth's truck and Brennan's car parked in the garage, he walked back to the front door and knocked again. The door finally opening, Aldo smiled, "Did I get the date wrong?"

Surprised to see his friend at his door, Booth shook his head, "Date?"

The look of sadness on Booth's face very worrisome to him, Aldo shook his head, "We were going to the game today, don't you remember? What's going on? You look like someone ran over your dog? . . . Wait, are Temperance and the kids okay?"

Stepping back to allow Aldo to come into the house, Booth nodded his head, "Bones is okay and so are Christine and Parker." Making a shushing sound, Booth glanced over his shoulder towards his bedroom and spoke softly, "We need to be quiet. Bones had a bad night last night and she's taking a nap. Christine is too so we need to keep it down."

As quietly as he could, Aldo entered the house and then turned to face Booth, "Is she sick?"

Shaking his head, Booth pointed to the living room and followed his friend over to the couch. "No she's just upset. One of her favorite interns has been diagnosed with a really serious cancer. I don't have a clue which one it is, but I do know it's one of the rare ones and the mortality rate is pretty damn high." Sitting down, Booth looked up at his friend, "Wendell is a friend of mine too. He plays on my hockey team. He's one of the good ones."

Sad for Booth and Brennan, Aldo sat down and shook his head in sympathy, "That's pretty rough. Does Temperance think he'll make it?"

Exhaling deeply, Booth leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes, "There's some new treatment that he can take, but it's a long shot and I guess the odds are pretty low. Still Bones says if he sticks to it and he really fights he could win." Opening his eyes, Booth glanced down the hallway, "She cried last night. Normally she's pretty brave and upbeat, but . . . I guess she's just taking it hard and she had to let it out."

Concerned for his friend, Aldo patted Booth's knee, "Is there anything I can do for you and Temperance? Just name it and I'll do my best."

Shaking his head, Booth turned his attention back to his friend, "Nah, we're okay. I can't go to the game with you today though. I should have called you, but I guess my heads not on straight this morning. I'm sorry."

Gripping Booth's knee, Aldo protested, "What are you kidding me? Don't apologize to me, you've got your plate full, I can see that. It's just a game."

Relieved that Aldo was being kind, Booth smiled, "Yeah, it's just a game. Uh . . . do you want to stay for lunch? I was going to order takeout and have it delivered. Me and Bones don't really feel like cooking, but Christine needs to eat and well . . . so does Bones."

Moving his hand away from Booth's knee, Aldo stood up, "No, you don't need me around, I'll just go. You call me if you need me, Booth. I mean it. No matter what it is, you call me."

Standing, Booth reached out and shook Aldo's hand, "Thanks Man, I appreciate it, but we're fine. I know you and God don't get along right now, but I was wondering if you could pray for Wendell. The guy needs all the help he can get and prayers too."

Solemnly, Aldo nodded his head, "You got it. Me and God may not see eye to eye on things but I'll ask him to help out your friend. Who knows maybe I'll catch him in a good mood."

Rolling his eyes, Booth followed Aldo to the front door, "You can stay if you want to."

Pausing before opening the front door, Aldo turned and smiled, "No, you two need to mourn in private and you definitely don't need me here. You just remember to call me if you need me."

His hand on Aldo's shoulder, Booth smiled, "Thanks Father . . . Aldo, thanks."

Winking at Booth, Aldo replied, "You're welcome."

Leaving the house, Aldo walked over to his car, unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. Placing his key in the ignition, Aldo paused and then crossed himself, "Okay God. I know you and I don't get along very well and you know why, but I'm not praying to you for me. I'd like you to help out Booth's friend Wendell. The guy is loved by him and Temperance and I think you should help out. It's not like they have been having an easy life, you know. They've been through hell on earth and it would be nice if something went their way for once. Okay, that's all I got to say."

Turning the key in the ignition, Aldo leaned back and crossed himself again, "Oh and God, just a reminder, even though Temperance doesn't believe in you, Booth does and he loves you. Please don't let him down, Okay?"

Crossing himself again, Aldo glanced at the front door of the house, shook his head, placed the car in reverse and drove back down the driveway.

Ooooooooooooooo

A short chapter I know. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you.


End file.
